Aura/Quotes
=Voice Commands= The following dictates the Aura voice commands. Statements Enemy Weakened *"The enemy is weakened." *"Enemy ain't so keen." *"They're running away!" *"Enemy is buggin' out." *"They're haulin' it." All Clear *"All clear!" *"Looks clear to me." *"Can't see nothin'." Incoming *"Incoming!" *"They're pissed." *"Well, they ain't happy." *"Oh, it's all kicking off now." *"GET DOWN, INCOMING!" *"INCOMING!" I'm on Defense *"I'm on Defence." I'm Attacking *"I'm Attacking." Requests Medic! *"Medic!" *"NEED A MEDIC!" *"MEDIIIC!" Ammo! *"I need Ammo!" *"Need Ammo" *"Requestin' Ammo" *"AMMMMMMO!" Backup *"Need backup." *"Requestin' Backup" *"I need backup!" Ready Up *"Ready up." *"Ready the fuck up." *"Ready Up, assholes." *"Who's not Ready?" *"C'mon guys, ready yourselves." *"If you ain't already Ready, please consider being Ready." *"Are you ready? You don't even look SLIGHTLY ready." Cover Me *"Cover me!" *"C'mon, cover me!" *"Cover. Me." *"COVER MEEEE" Commands Follow Me *"Follow me!" *"C'mon, follow me!" Let's Go *"Let's go!" *"C'mon, let's go!" *"Go, go!" *"GO, GO, GO!" *"WAKE UP! GET ON WITH IT!" Clear the Route *"Clear the route." *"Clear the path!" *"Clear the route ahead" *"CLEAR THE ROUTE!" *"CLEAR THE BLOODY PATH!" Defend the Objective! *"Defend our objective!" *"Defend that objective." *"DEFEND THE OBJECTIVE!" Disarm the C4! *"Disarm the C4." *"Er, disarm the C4? Please?" *"Disarm the goddamn C4!" *"DISARM THAT FUCKIN' C4!" Clear the Mines! *"Clear those mines" *"Clear the damn mines, guys." *"Need those mines cleared." *"CLEAR THE MINES!" *"CLEAR THE GODDAMN MINES!" Reinforce the Attack! *"Reinforce the offense!" *"Reinforce the damn offense!" Reinforce the Defense! *"Reinforce the defense!" *"Reinforce the damn defense!" Team/Global Yes! *"Yes." *"Yup." *"Mhmm mhmm" *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"That's affirmative." *"Yeah." *"HELL YEAH." *"Damn right!" *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" No! *"No" *"Nope." *"Uh-uh." *"Negative" *"That's a negative." *"Hell no." *"Are you high?" *"Absolutely not." *"Nah." *"Uh, I don't think so." *"Aw, Shut the front door!" *"NO WAY" *"HELL NO!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"Why, thank you." *"Nice one." *"Oh, bless your heart." *"I thank you." *"Cool." *"I 'ppreciate it." *"Alright!" You’re Welcome! *"You're welcome." *"Oh you're welcome." *"No worries." Sorry *"Sorry!" *"Ah. Sorry." *"Ohhhh, that ain't good. Sorry." *"Alas, I have mistakenly commited an error for which I am SINCERELY sorry." *"Oh, I do beg your pardon." *"Oof, sorry!" *"Aw dang. My bad." Oops *"Oops." *"Oh dear." *"Whoops" *"Aw SNAP." *"Oh dearie me." *"Aw well." *"Ohhhhh dear" Global Hi! *"Hello." *"Hi!" *"Lookin' good." *"How you doin'?" *"Hey child." *"What's up?" Bye *"Bye." *"See ya." *"Adios." *"Goodbye" Great Shot! *"Great shot!" *"Oh, nice shot" *"Good shot" *"Hella shot there." *"That's a damn fine shot there." *"Oh SNAP." Aw Yeah! *"Aw YEAH!" *"Get some!" *"Booyah." *"Sweet." *"Fine work there." *"Awwwww, hell yeah!" *"Take that." Good Game *"Good game." *"Good game, guys!" Hold Your Fire! *"Hold fire." *"Are you deaf? Hold fire!" *"STOP SHOOTIN'!" *"C'MON, hold fire, HOLD FIRE!" Objectives Command acknowledged *"Command acknowledged!" Command declined *"Command declined!" Escort the EV *"Escort the EV" *"Escort our EV!" *"ESCORT THE DAMN EV!" Destroy the Primary Objective! *"Destroy the primary objective!" Destroy the Secondary Objective! *"Destroy the secondary objective!" Repair the EV! *"Repair the EV!" *"Get that EV repaired!" *"Repair the damn EV!" *"Get that goddamn EV repaired!" Stop the EV *"Stop the EV!" *"Immobilise their EV!" *"KILL THAT GODDAMN EV!" Taunts Cough *"AHEM!" *"COUGH." Bored *"(yawn)" *"Meh." Sarcastic *"Ask someone who gives a damn." *"Oh, like you meant that." You're dead! *"Bang bang, you're dead." *"Scratch one." *"SO owned." Farewell *"Good night." *"Bye bye." I'm the greatest! *"Yeah, you BETTER run!" *"Quit fussin', I'm here." Uninterested *"I've had worse." *"It's just a flesh wound!" Screw You! *"You're…you're just not very good at this, are you?" *"You been doin' this long? Coulda fooled me." *"Sucks to be you, eh?" Special Taunts *"I have built a SHRINE TO YOU IN MY ROOM! Nah, not really." *"Woah, let's not hire the van and move in together quite yet." *"Y'all are just plain AWFUL at this." *"Y'all can take classes in this. Ya'll SHOULD." *"Oh, bitch bitch bitch." *"voice Didn't...feel nothing." *"Denied!" =Voice Responses= Voice Responses are contextually triggered lines that play after the player has achieved something. Objective Related Responses Arming the C4 *"Arming C4!" *"I'm arming C4!" *"ARMING THE C4!" Disarming the C4 *"Disarming C4!" *"DISARMING THE C4!" C4 disarmed *"I don't think so." *"So close!" Repairing the Objective *"I'm repairing the Objective!" *"Repairing the Objective!" *"Repairing Objective!" Ability Related Responses Deploying healing Station *"Health Station here!" *"Health Station deployed" *"Health Station is online." *"Health Station deployed, guys!" *"Get your health here!" *"Health Station right here!" *"I have a healing Aura. And, uh, now so do you! - I hate that line." Aiming at downed teammate with charged defibrillator *"I'll revive you!" *"Medic en route!" *"Hold on, I'm on my way!" *"Hang in there, I'm coming!" Reviving a Teammate *"On your feet." *"Lively yourself." *"You're fine, get on with it." *"No charge, now get shooting." *"Take up your bed and walk. Something like that." *"The gift of life: the gift that just keeps on giving." *"Feeling better?" *"Up and at 'em." *"You get another chance, go kill." *"Walk it off." *"Get up, go!" *"You look wonderful. Now FIGHT." *"You look wonderful, honey. Now kill 'em dead." *"Damn, you're looking better already." *"Wake up! Fight!" *"YOU'RE ALIVE. NOW STAND UP AND FIGHT!" Revive Spree *"Making 'em alive faster than you can drop 'em." *"I got volts for all of you." *"This will only hurt FOREVER. HAH!" *"Reviving is what I do." Killing enemy with defibrillator *"Deefibs, asshole!" *"KaPOW!" *"ZZZAP!" *"Boom!" *"Shocking, huh?" Kill Related Responses Killing 3 enemies in single life *"Oh Threefer!" *"I'm cleanin' you up, three by three!" Killing 5 enemies in single life *Five down! I'm so good at this." *Five of you down! Eat it!" Finishing Off *"You stay there." *"Stay down." *"I'll make this quick." *"No one's reviving this." *"Good lord himself ain't reviving this." *"Not a Medic on earth can help you now." *"You're revive-PROOF now." *"Oh bad LUCK." *Hush, child." Weapon Related Responses Reloading *"Reloading!" *"I'm reloading!" *"Changing mag!" *"I'm changing mag." Taking Fire *"Taking fire." *"I'm takin' rounds here." *"Takin' fire here." *"TAKIN' FIRE!" Miscellaneous Unlocking Merc/Loadout *"HELL YEAH." *"Damn right!" *"YEAHHHHH!" *"YESSSSSSS!" *"Oh SNAP." *"Aw YEAH!" *"Booyah." *"Sweet." *"Awwwww hell yeah!" *"Thanks!" *"Why, thank you." *"Nice one." *"Oh bless your heart." *"I thank you." *"Alright!" *"Cool." *"I 'ppreciate it." Upon adding to squad *"Yes." *"Yup." *"Mhmm mhmm" *"Roger that." *"Affirmative" *"That's affirmative." *"Yeah." *"Hi!" *"How you doin'?" *"Hey child." *"Lookin' good." *"What's up?" *"Hello." *"Command acknowledged!" When previous Execution round was a win *"Aw honey, you so out your depth the fish have lights on." When previous Execution round was a loss *"You're…you're just not very good at this, are you?" Revived by Medic *"Thanks, Doc." *"Oh that's better." *"That was close." *"Why, I feel like a new woman." *"Boom. We're back." *"Takes more than that to keep me down." *"Right then!" *"Let's try this again!" *"Once more unto the breach" *"Good to be back." *"And hello again!" *"How do you DO that?" Blinded *"Blind here!" *"Damn, I'm Blind." *"I can't see!" *"Can't see a damn thing!" *"I'm blind here!" *"I'M BLIND!" Concussed *"What the…" *"Concussssed….uhhhh…." *"Owwwwwwww…." *"Oh man…" *"Aw...bloody hell…" *"I…uuurgh….I…" *"They…they got a…I…" *"Whuh? I…uh…" =Unused Quotes= Upon selection in full profile *"I'm Aura. I'm a Medic. Whoop de doo." *"Aura's the name, healing's the…hell, it ain't no game. Serious business." *"Aura the Medic, yadda yadda, heals the ill, shoots the healthy - are we done?" *"I am Aura and I am a Medic and I will shoot you and you will be dead. How's that?" *"I'll heal your ass." *"Aw honey, you so out your depth the fish have lights on." *"What don't destroy you makes you stronger. Not me. I'll just destroy you." *"It was this or wiping old folks' asses. Don't make me regret my choice." Merc intro *"I'm Aura. I'm a Medic. Whoop de doo." *"Aura's the name, healing's the…hell, it ain't no game. Serious business." *"I'll heal your ass." *"Aura the Medic, yadda yadda, heals the ill, shoots the healthy - are we done?" *"I have a healing Aura. And, uh, now so do you! I hate that line." *"I risk my life to save yours. Makes no damn sense." *"I am Aura and I am a Medic and I will shoot you and you will be dead. How's that?" *"I'm better at my job than you are at yours. Deal with it." *"I'm probably better at your job than you are, but time's a-wastin', let's go." *"You're a disappointment to your Mom. Seriously. She told me." *"What don't destroy you makes you stronger. Not me. I'll just destroy you." *"It was this or wiping old folks' asses. Don't make me regret my choice." *"I'll heal you, save your life, just don't get emotional at me. Embarassing." *"Shut up and be healed." Class response *"I'm a Medic" *I'M A MEDIIIIIC!" Capturing the Objective *"Capturing Objective!" *"I'm capturing the objective!" *"Who's capturing the Objective? Me. Aura. How 'bout that?" *"I'M CAPTURIN' THE OBJECTIVE!" Building Barricade *"Building the Barricade!" Constructing Objective *"Constructing the Objective!" *"I'm constructing the Objective!" *I'm building the Objective" *"BUILDING THE OBJECTIVE!" Destroy Construction *"Destroy that construction!" *"Destroy the construction!" C4 armed *"C4 Planted!" *"C4 down!" *"I planted C4!" *"C4 planted at the objective!" *"C4's on the objective!" Fire in the hole! *"Fire in the hole!" *"Bang time." *"Here comes the bang." Command Complete *"Command completed!" Path cleared *"Path cleared!" *"Path cleared, man." *"Path is cleared." Move out *"Move!" *"Shift your ass." *"Move your ass, come on!" *"MOOVE, DUDE!" *"RUN, RUN, RUN!" Throwing a Med Pack *"Med Pack dropped." *"Get your Med Pack." *"Got your Med Pack right here." *"Med Pack dropped!" *"Have a Med Pack." *"Get your Med Packs here." *"MED PACK HERE!" Reviving herself *"Uhh! THAT's better." *"Oof. Wow." *"Ow. I mean, it's good, but ow." *"That's the stuff." *"Now to find who shot me." *"Back and bad." *"Well alrighty then." Throwing Frag Grenade *"Grenade!" *"Frag out!" *"FRAG!" *"Here, catch!" *"It's a GRENADE!" After killing more than 1 Enemy in short time period with non-melee weapon *"Y'all just embarassin' yourselves now." *"I could make this easier for you? Hop on one leg?" Round Start *"C'mon, man, drive it like you stole it." Respawning *"OK, let's do this. Again." *"Aaaand one more time." *"This life, s'gonna be different." *"What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" *"Have…have I been here before?" *"This feels awfully familiar." Taunts *"Well, that was awkward." *"Hmm." *"Why you I oughta…" *"Come here and say that…" *"Y'all are wearin' my ass PAPER THIN, y'hear me?" *"Eat that." *"Eat me." *"Go fuck yourself." *"Asshole." *Fuck. The. Fuck. Off." *"Alright, that REALLY hurt."